1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a transmitting device and a receiving device for a wireless communication system, as well as to a method for establishing a wireless communication link between such a transmitting device and receiving device.
2. Discussion of the Background
The present invention is particularly directed to problems and solutions associated with the establishment of a communication link between a transmitting device and a receiving device for a wireless communication system, in which at least the transmitting device comprises a narrow beam antenna which can be steered to different positions in order to transmit and eventually receive signals in a wireless communication system. The receiving device can either also have a narrow beam antenna which can be steered to different positions or a wider beam or even omni-directional antenna.